


Stolen Raindrops

by Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic/pseuds/Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic
Summary: Description - Steve and Bucky enjoy a few stolen momentsWarnings - Kissing, romantic fluffOh and also, the monsoon season in India has just begun. For those of you who are unfamiliar with it, India has 3 seasons - Summer, Monsoon and Winter. Monsoon season is only dedicated to the rains and lasts for upto 4 months. Since the weather is quite romantic, it called for a fluffy piece 😍One last thing, a soft Hindi romantic song is interwoven into the story. I have translated it in the brackets. Hope you guys like this new format 😀I don’t consent to have any of my work published or featured on any third party app, website or translated. If you are seeing this fanfiction anywhere but ao3 or Tumblr, it has been reposted without my permission. In that case, please do share the link and let me know.
Relationships: bucky barnes x steve rogers, winter soldier x captain america
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Stolen Raindrops

_Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap._

The gentle patter of the raindrops woke up Steve from his slumber.

After his fallout with Tony and rescuing his team from the prison under the ocean, he had instructed Natasha and Sam to go their separate ways. He knew the authorities were looking to catch them as a group again, and their best chance at survival was to stay away from one another for a while. As for Bucky, there was no doubt that he would be with him.

Steve turned around on the large bed, shirtless, the bottom portion of his body covered with the bedsheet. Feeling Bucky’s dent in the mattress, he looked around for his soldier. Unable to find him in the small bedroom, Steve wore his black pyjama pants and stepped into the living room. A soft melody greeted him as he saw Bucky, fully-dressed and leaning on the entrance door.

🎶 _Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte, tere bina kya wajood mera_ 🎶

**(I cannot live without you, without you I have no identity left)**

Steve smiled as he recognised the tune. The song had grown to become one of Bucky’s favorites. They both had become quite fluent in _Hindi_ now, Bucky a bit more than Steve. 

He was collecting the raindrops in the palm of his vibranium hand, happy watching the drops hug his arm without judgement.

🎶 _Tujhse juda agar ho jayenge toh khudse hi ho jayenge juda_ 🎶

**(If I move away from you, then I will get separated from myself)**

Steve walked towards him, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist, nudging his head between the crook of Bucky’s shoulder and neck. He felt his body tense for a split-second, before Bucky relaxed again in his arms. 

“You didn’t wake me up,” Steve murmured, rubbing his nose lightly on Bucky’s cheek. He felt Bucky smile in response, “You looked so peaceful, I couldn’t.”

“Hhmm,” Steve shut his eyes and held Bucky closer in his arms. The song continued in the background, with Steve humming the tune quietly. 

Bucky opened his palm, letting the water fall from his hands, “Steve?” he whispered, “What if I am unable to remember my memories?" 

Steve opened his eyes and cupped the vibranium palm, collecting the raindrops again, "Then we make new ones,” he said gently. Steve turned away to face him, their noses almost touching. A shiver ran down Bucky’s spine as he felt Steve’s hot breath on his lips, his left hand still at his waist as his right hand held his palm. But Steve didn’t move. His cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into Bucky’s steel blue.

Bucky shook his head, smiling, “You need to brush first.”

“No, we need to dance first,” Steve said, pulling Bucky out of the small hut and onto the rooftop of the building. 

The raindrops showered upon them, unable to find any space between the two bodies as they swayed together. 

Steve looked up, trying to collect as much rain water as he could in his mouth. He heard Bucky chuckle as he started gargling. “That’s not what I meant!” Bucky laughed when he swallowed the water. “Whaaaat? I am as fresh as it gets now!” Steve joined in on the laughter.

They could still hear the faint audio of the song from the old radio. 

Bucky held him closer by his shoulders, and pressed his lips lightly against Steve’s. He, in turn, tightened his grip on Bucky’s waist and angled his head, deepening the kiss. 

Bucky raised his right hand to cup his cheek, as Steve intertwined his fingers in Bucky’s hair. 

They knew they were safe right here, right now, on the rooftop of an old building in the depths of _Mumbai_.

🎶 _Ab tum hi ho, zindagi ab tum hi ho. Chain bhi, mera dard bhi, meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho_ 🎶

**(It’s only you now, you are my life. You are my peace and you are my pain, you are my love now.)**

> (This is the song if you want to listen ⬇️)
> 
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Umqb9KENgmk&feature=emb_logo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Umqb9KENgmk&feature=emb_logo)


End file.
